Love Between Packs
by PepperoPuppy
Summary: (Wolf AU!) How far can one go to find the one they love? What do they risk to find that person? The Alpha of the Fire Pack said he would never give up looking for Cole, but he did. He said he would risk it all for him, but he risked nothing. He said that he would never forget him, but he doesn't remember his name. Now it's up to Cole to do the things Kai didn't... (Lavashipping)
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: Hey there this is my first fanfic and its Lavashipping, but before you read I want to say a few things. Firstly I would like to dedicate this story to my friend BlackBlizzard! Without her encouragement I probably wouldn't of been able to write this! Secondly I would like to say what the roles are so you can understand it a little better...**

**Witch: Female wolves who heal with spells and magic.**

**Lead: Wolves who teach juveniles the basics for their role**

**Hunter: Wolves who hunt for the pack **

**Killers: Male wolves specialized to kill other wolves or predators**

**Traveler: Wolf who travels to one or more packs for/to give information (lowest rank)**

**Beta: Second in command (always male) **

**Alpha: Leader (highest rank) **

**Thirdly I want to say that within each wolf pack (Fire, Lightning, Earth, Ice) that their is a base camp and then throughout the territory there are several camps but they all are named by colors. For example in the Lightning Pack there will be shades of yellow because I want to use blue for the Ice Pack, and then the Fire Pack is red, then for the Earth Pack there will be a mixture of brown and green. Fourthly I want to say is this is not like Warrior Cats where each cat or in this case each wolf has two words combined, they're gonna be human names. Finally, only the Alphas can use elemental powers and here's how it's going down...**

**Ice: ice/snow, water (Alpha has icicles for claws and teeth and has two large icicles beside ears like dragon horns)**

**Lightning: lightning/thunder, air (Alpha has feathered wings and paralysis foe with claws and teeth similar to the fire alpha)**

**Fire: fire/lava, total control of volcanic eruption (Alpha does not have any physical changes but if either claws or teeth enter the skin or body it leaves a third/second/first-degree burn depending on how deep the claw/teeth marks sunk or the place where bitten turns black with excruciating pain)**

**Earth: earth/rocks, nature (crystals form on the tail and back making it look like spikes, teeth and claws made of crystals)**

**...That's a lot of information. **

**I own nothing **

**We'll enjoy!**

Kai's POV-

Kai paced around, his face twisted into an unpleasant manner. He growled as he saw two wolves bathed in blood walking in the distance. He ran towards them and and barked at them each word laced with venom and anger.

"You didn't expect those ice wolves to be easy to take down did you?" Snapped one of the two.

Kai noticed his disrespectful tone but let it slide, "Are they're any survivors?"

"Not that we know of," the second replied.

Kai eased himself, the job was done and they lost two Killers, no big deal right?

"Go clean yourselves you reek of their blood.." The large Alpha barked and to which the two killers nodded their heads and padded off to the river.

Kai shifted into his human form and headed into his den. ( they're not going to be naked because..just no :T) He shuffled around on the floor and reached from under his shirt. From there he pulled out a necklace, he clicked open the pendant and ephod eyes grazed over the photo. This boy was his, or used to be. He was stolen from him...he never saw the boy again. His only love was gone and so where his emotions and his heart. The boy was his everything and his everything was lost.

Kai roared and put his pointer and middle fingers on his temples and rubbed them harshly. Whenever he looked at the photo, the memories of that day came back and he would have this pounding headache. He shook his head and ignored the pain it brought, he stood up and walked out. What he saw made his mouth water, the hunters came back with a large deer. Since food was scarce in the base camp territory their hunting groups had to hunt in other camp territory or in neutral territory.

Kai was glad to be the Alpha for many reasons but his favorite was that he got first dibs on the catch! Kai couldn't help but smirk at the thought.

Once the pack was done feasting, the large Alpha ordered a Traveler to go to the Ice Pack's base camp and give them a paper. The Traveler nodded her head, stashed the paper into a small bag, and dashed off into the distance, most likely to either be killed after giving the letter or to come back in a week's time.

Kai sighed deeply before ordering his Beta to take a check up on the two nearest camps and bring back anything that has gone wrong there. Once he was done instructing the other wolves he went back into his den.

Usually when he was done giving out his orders he would go search for the boy but with no luck he finally gave up. He remembered little about the boy as his brain erased a majority of the boy from his memory. He forgot the boy's name, he forgot everything except for that he boy was _his _and what he looked like. (courtesy to the photo in his pendant)

**NOTE: I'm so sorry for not writing much but this is just a simple sample chapter. Next time I write I'll start off from where I left off. Sound good? Well hope you enjoyed! I'll write soon I promise! **

** Puppi signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: Hey there! I bring you chapter two! This chapter will be longer (don't worry it's not another sample!) **

**Dedication: BlackBlizzard**

**Well Enjoy!**

Cole's POV-

'One...Two...Three...ATTACK!'

Cole leapt onto the flank of the moose, he dug his claws onto the sides trying to pull himself onto the moose. Once accomplished he dug his razor sharp claws into the shoulders of the bull. He waited for the Hunters to bring the hoofed animal down. The bull stumbled to the forest floor and Cole finished the job.

He got up from the dead animal, and signaled the Hunters to take the kill back to the base camp. The Hunters nodded their heads and proceeded to shift into their other forms and carry the large animal back to the Earth Pack's base camp.

Cole followed the wolves but a foul scent crawled its way up his nose. The scent was all too familiar, he tried to call for the Hunters but they were long gone. However that wasn't the only reason.. Cole flew to the ground, he heard snarls and growls around him.

"What do we have here..?" He heard a gruff voice snarl.

Cole immediately got onto his four paws and let out a warning growl. He didn't hesitate to tackle the wolf who spoke to the ground.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't rip out your vocal cords?" Cole demanded.

The gray furred wolf let out a laugh before kicking Cole off of him with his back legs. Cole landed on the hard earth. He growled in pain but got up. He searched around but was met with more wolves.

"Outcasts.." He muttered under his breath. He knew he needed to escape, outcast were extremely dangerous, he wasn't capable to take down one Outcast, let alone a group of them. His eyes darted his surroundings and saw an opening.

One of the Outcasts lashed a paw at him, but he dodged.

'This is your only chance. GO NOW!'

Cole took a deep breath and braced himself. He leapt over he wolves and dashed away. If he was lucky they weren't going to follow him, but luck hasn't been on his side lately...

He turned his head back and there were two Outcasts on his tail. One tried to snap at him but Cole was too fast. He decided to change directions every few seconds, maybe it would throw them off.

Left, right, left, forward, left. Cole continued this pattern for a while but kept on running. He needed to somehow get to he base camp, but that didn't seem like that would be anytime soon. Cole slowed down and finally came to a stop. He mentally cheered for getting away from the Outcasts but what about the base camp?! The Outcasts would probably go their and no one is there to warn them!

Cole's happiness soon drifted away when he thought of the Outcasts murdering everyone at the camp. He slightly shivered and made his way east. He needed to find the nearest camp, night was rolling in and it was more than dangerous to be alone in the dark, especially in this kind of world.

Cole has been walking for minutes now, he couldn't find a single camp in sight or in range of smell. He couldn't even tell which pack territory he was in now. He sat down by a shady tree and shifted to his other form. As he leaned back he remembered the necklace. He pulled it from under his shirt. He sighed deeply, happy that it wasn't ripped off or stolen.

A soft breeze flew through the air, ruffling Cole's hair slightly as it drifted by. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and let his memories take him away.

-_FLASHBACK-_

_ "Come on Cole!" Laughed a child. _

_ "I-I'm coming! Slow down please!" The said child called out. _

_**Blood everywhere..**_

_The smaller followed his friend through the woods, he recognized he path they were taking and he was suddenly relived that they were going back to the camp. Kai took Cole's hand in his and smiled and ran towards the camp. _

_**Dead bodies littered the ground, blood painted on the dens, marking any nearby trees.**_

_ Cole smiled at the other's sudden affection and ran with him. They were nearing the camp._

_** A woman screaming, slaughtered right in front of us...tears trickled down her pale face. Horrible. Monsters.**_

_As they neared the camp they were overwhelmed by the stench of blood and death. Their curious minds lured them closer but they knew better than to venture in.._

_**They took me away from him. Away from my home. Told me everything was alright. Monsters. I never seen him again..**_

_An arm grabs Cole by the waist, another grabs Kai's right arm. Cole screams for Kai to help him, and Kai tried but to no avail. _

_** I reach for him and he does he same..Our fingers barely touching before they took me away..**_

_** -**__FLASHBACK ENDS-_

A tear falls from Cole's mint green eyes, quickly, he wipes it away. Cole gets up on his two feet and walks away, taking the memory with him. Despite the horrifying experience, it was one of the most treasured moments he had with Kai..we'll except the whole save me ordeal.

Cole stuffs the necklace back into his shirt, before walking off into the distance.

'No time for sadness, I need to find the base camp.'

Cole strained his eyes and in the distance he spotted a small stream. Taking this as a chance for hydration he runs towards it. He blended down and cupped the fresh water in his hands and drank from there.

After a few minutes of drinking he got up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand And walked off. After a few minutes he was losing his sense of direction. He felt like ripping his hair from their follicles. He felt like crying because for once in his life he didn't know what to do.

Cole decided to shift into wolf form to conserve energy. without him realizing it the sun was hanging on the horizon, slowly slipping away for the moon to replace it. He growled in frustration before finding a place that would serve as shelter. he grazed his eyes across the land, nothing but rocks and sand.

'The rocks seemed familiar, but what desert has a bunch of rocks?' He thought deeply and searched his memory bank.

"Ah hah!" He cheered triumphantly.

Cole's happiness once again turned to dread, it couldn't be..he was in.. He Fire Pack territory.

"Awww Dam-"

**NOTE: NOPE sorry Cole gonna have to stop you there! Eheheh.. Hoped you enjoyed! It was fun writing this chapter! **

**Puppi signing off!**


End file.
